


Unrestrained Passion (Discontinued)

by Galvatron_X



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Incest, Motel Room Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, struckercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatron_X/pseuds/Galvatron_X
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Andy Strucker hooking up with the various beautiful women involved in his life.DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE!
Relationships: Andy Strucker/Lauren Strucker, Andy Strucker/Multi, Andy Strucker/Sonya Simonson, Caitlin Strucker/Andy Strucker, Lorna Dane/Andy Strucker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 47





	1. Unrestrained Passion, part I (Caitlin Strucker)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For changingdestiny4.
> 
> Okay...so, I wrote this story at request of changingdestiny4. I hope it's not entirely terrible. Its terrible smut!
> 
> WARNING: Go easy on me!

Everything started so innocent for Andy Strucker. At first the only real importance in his life were video games, anime and comic books. With his sister Lauren busy with her social life of boys and friends and his father, Reed continuously staying at the office to work on jarring cases. Neither of them where rarely home. It’s been a very long time since the Strucker’s where all together as a whole family. It was only his mother, Caitlin and him who occupied to house these days.

He literally became the man of the house. After a few months, it got even more insane, when Andy’s hormones shot up into new levels and the struggle to keep his manhood inside his pants. Pretty soon all the women in video games, anime and comic books aroused him to the point he jacks off too as many super heroines and anime girls he could.

Until Caitlin walked in on him unexpectedly and unannounced. It was sight she thought she’d never witness: Her baby boy, masturbating to the adult magazine. What shocked her was he didn’t stop. He kept going, more than likely didn’t remotely notice her.

To save themselves from utter embarrassment, though she can determine who’d be more embarrassed: Andy or her - Caitlin slipped out, quiet as a mouse.

The thoughts of her son’s cock plague her dreams: She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, light-headed and drenched between her legs. In her dream, instead of back out Caitlin helped Andy before his fucked her like a pro on his bed. The scary thing about it all…the irony of it all - she liked it!…She loved having somebody paying attention to her even if it was only a morbid wet dream. With Reed never being home, her bodily needs where left entirely unsatisfied.

Afterwards Caitlin took a cold shower…to douse the flame of desire she possessed for her youngest child. It didn’t help.

* * *

Caitlin knew it was wrong, but she needed it to happen. It was driving her completely insane. She will not secretly watch him any longer. Listen to call out the names of girls from school and girls of fiction.

No more.

His bedroom door was thrown open startling Andy, he stood up, covering himself after tossing the magazine he had out of sight.

“M-Mom!…What the fuck-!…Can’t you knock first?” Her baby boy cries out, grabbing a hold of his bed sheets. Like a woman possessed, Caitlin chuckles darkly.

“Oh honey!…You do have anything I haven’t seen already.” She purrs softly licking the corner of her mouth. Andy remained in the same spot frozen as Caitlin stepped up to him, yanking the sheet covering his cock away. Caitlin bit her lip as she took in her son’s enlarged erection…he was bigger than Reed. _Much bigger for such a scrawny kid._

“Mom-!”

Caitlin _shhh_ -ed him with a finger pressed onto his lips. Her lust filled eyes peered into his wide, shocked one. _Was this really happening right now?…Is my mother actually suggesting-_

He gasped once his mother took ahold of his manhood, tugging on it, teasingly. Andy closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having somebody else touching his length other than himself. He groaned as her soft fingers worked him.

“Would you like mommy to help you with this issue, baby boy?” Caitlin asks with a stern face. Her hand threatening to stop. He only whimpered. “What was that?”

“Y-yes!…I need you, mommy! I need your help.”

Caitlin smiled as she stoked him twice before falling on her knees and engulfed her son’s cock inside her mouth. He looked down with amazement as she looked back up with a naughty expression. _This was real! It was really happening._ Caitlin Strucker was a beautiful woman, Andy only thought on how much beautiful she was without clothing.

His mother suckled his manhood hard. _Most definitely experienced in this kind of thing…yesss_ …Caitlin increased her oral assault as she hands gripped his thighs, to ensure he doesn’t escape. On instinct Andy grabs the back of Caitlin’s hair, shoving his mothers expert mouth further on his cock. “O…oh, Mom!…Oh yes! Keep sucking.” At the same time his hips pumped into her mouth, feeling the back of her throat.

It was far too late to back out now. Caitlin Strucker didn’t want to stop. Andy couldn’t possibly know how much she needs this…the attention. Affection. Reed deprives her of it, so her own son will suffice. So she continued on working her son harder and faster, he was jerking against her.

“I-I-! Mom…mommy! I’m about to-!”

With a guttural groan, Andy fires his release inside Caitlin’s mouth. The feeling was astronomical and Andy’s eyes rolled up into his skull as his clawed his mother’s scalp. But the pleasure Caitlin received from blowing her baby boy numbed the pain…she didn’t care. They weren’t finished.

Standing to her feet, whipping her mouth, she kissed him furiously allowing him to taste his own delight on her lips. Somewhere between kisses Caitlin shedded all unnecessary clothing, leaving both Strucker’s completely naked before each other.

Andy practically drooled over his mother’s A-cup breasts. Sure they weren’t as massive like all those girls he’s scooped out, but beggars can’t be choosers. He had to touch them!…Squeeze them. So he did. Groped them, pinched her perky nipples…twisting them between two fingers, listening as his mom sighed and giggled like a crazy person. Andy no longer saw this woman before as his mother. No, all he can see is a woman…an older woman wanting to be fucked.

The both of them wanted each other…

“I need you inside me, now!” She snapped at him, wrapping a leg around him. Andy took ahold of his mother, hoisting her up onto his computer desk and spread her legs. Visually welcoming him with her cleanly shaved mount.

“You prepared yourself for me, mommy?”

“I’m not your mommy!” She growls irritated while eyeing him. “From now on, till I deem necessary: you’ll call me Caitlin.”

He nods in acknowledgement. He approached her with a sly smirk on his lips as he positioned himself between Caitlin’s legs, running his fingertips light across her skin watching her shudder with excitement.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Caitlin. What am I going to to with you?”

“Do whatever you think is necessary.”

Andy gripped her tightly pulling her to him, lining his cock at her entrance and pushed his throbbing member into her. She mewled with raw pleasure, it wasn’t her fingers anymore but her son’s cock. She loved it. She vocally instructed him to quit teasing and fuck her already.

Closing her eyes, Caitlin felt her son’s hands roam her body as her repeatedly pushed in and back out and pushed back in again, experiencing the loving feeling Reed robs her each and every night when his calls her from the office. The feeling of having a throbbingerection pushed between her legs was driving her insane. Every time Andy slammed back in and out, her entire being tingled with euphoria. Its what she’s been missing…Its what she’s been craving.

Mmm! - More! Faster, dammit! Faster!” Caitlin begged him.

Andy wasn’t about to hold back. He was going to give everything he’s got to Caitlin. His hands continued to roam Caitlin’s body: her breasts where his favorite new playthings as her squeezed them so hard they’ll pop in his hands. Andy could feel something inside was about to explode. Caitlin saw it on his face, she wanted them to climax together, so she spread herself wider for him to exploit, wanting more of her baby boy.

“Right there, Andy! Oh, that’s the spot baby boy!” Caitlin moans rather loudly, thank god it was just them in the house or they’ll be in a world of shit. “Baby I’m close!…Mommy’s close!”

Those words only enticed him. Causing him to go much faster.

Not before long her body is shuddering against his as her climax crashed into her hard and it was long after shoot his seed inside of her. She continued to work herself to collect as much of it as humanly possible, because Caitlin wanted it all.

After she milked it all out of him, Andy pulled out letting her breathe. It aroused him upon seeing her wipe a finger between her legs, coating her finger with their combined fluids. It did so even more as she licked them clean. A part of him didn’t want it to be over. Truth is, Andy loved fucking his own mother.

“Cait-!” He began only to stop as Caitlin curled a finger at him to follow her on his bed.

“We need to build up your stamina if you wish to continue satisfying me. I know its your first time and might I say, you were exquisite.” Caitlin says gesturing him to the bed as she crawl onto her hands and knees in doggy style, presenting her moist pussy to her son. “I’m not done. Can you fuck me a little bit longer?”

With a nod, Andy once more steps to her. Everything in Caitlin’s body pumped with adrenaline. She loved it when Reed took her from behind, but Reed wasn’t here and she’ll put her new lover to work. With a bit of her lip, they met once more. Andy pumped into her straight away, pushing herself closer into him.

Their bodies in sync, Caitlin sank down into the sheets of her son’s bed as he fucked her from behind.

“Like this? You like this?!” He asked.

She nods frantically. “Yes. Your doing good baby!…Hitting me in all the right places.” Closing her eyes, she was less intolerant. Feeling both of their juices drip out of her between them as the penetration went deeper inside her. Mother and son thrusting against each other was heating up. Her hot dripping wet pussy latched onto Andy’s manhood unwilling to let go. “Yes, this is so good, more, deeper, harder, please!”

He was drawn into ever more. The sounds they made echoed throughout his bedroom. Caitlin couldn’t take it anymore. She grabs Andy, throwing him on the bed onto his back, all without removing him so that she was now riding him. It amazed him, his mom could move like that. Her hips crashed down against Andy’s as the two of them started to speed back up.

Caitlin was becoming greedy. Coming undone quicker than before. Squeezing herself tightly around him as she rolled her hips. She need more, wanted more and would get more. Her upper body was going numb, she leans down to where her breasts bounced in Andy’s face, feeling her walls closing around him and he continued working her tirelessly .

“Right there!…Please!” She growls into his ear. “My pussy need to be fucked…god, it wants your cock so bad!”

His thrusts grew powerful, his hands clamped down on each butt cheek as he pumps faster. His ball slapping against her. Caitlin’s lust burned for him. The need to be filled up to the brim as he tore into her like anything Reed hadn’t done before. She watched his own eyes cloud with his own burning lust. He wanted to make her scream, flipping them so Caitlin was the one lying on her back as her pounded her relentlessly to the point, Caitlin was letting out half screams and half whimpers. Her head whips form side to side as the pleasure she’s been craving for was coming from her own motherfucking son!

The force of Andy’s orgasm splattered inside of Caitlin, who worked her hips to once again milk everything he had as her own orgasm blends their juices together. It lasted loner than the previous one, but neither complained.

Andy’s head collapsed on his mothers chest. Breathing heavily, Caitlin wrapped her arms around him. Holding her new lover.

“That was amazing.”

“You can say that again.”

“So…what now?” Andy asks looking into her brown eyes. “Do we pretend like this didn’t happen?”

“It happened, Andy. No matter how wrong it was for us to commit such an act…” Caitlin brushes some of Andy’s hair out of his eyes. “…I don’t want it to stop, I’ll allow it to continue, until you find yourself the right girl for you. But for now, it remains a secret between us.”

“Deal!”

“Deal!”

* * *

Unbeknownst to Caitlin and Andy, outside the bedroom, in the hallway Lauren propped herself against the wall. Her own hand was down her pants as her struggled to remain quiet as she stimulates her very own clit…her other hand clamped over her mouth as she rode out her orgasmic high, screaming into her hand. The scene Lauren Strucker witnessed was fucking hot. Despite it being otherworldly odious and sick watching her own brother fucking the very woman who gave them live, aroused her in ways she could not fully understand.

In fact she felt a bit jealous…why? No idea!

Originally Lauren came home to retrieve a change of clothes so she could spend the night at a guy from school’s house, but instead she walked towards Andy’s open bedroom door and almost fainted upon catching glimpse of her mother and brother doing doggy style.

She didn’t know what to do: Interrupt them with extreme prejudice or leave, be scarred and pretend she didn’t see a fucking thing. Lauren didn’t do any of these things. Instead she fantasied herself over Caitlin. Imagining herself being fucked by her own brother as she in reality simply played with herself to the point of blissful embarrassment. Wiping her fingers on her pants, Lauren silently made her way downstairs and left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very good, huh?
> 
> Now I'm going to take a cold shower...I've never thought about writing about Caitlin/Andy at all but I was intrigued...
> 
> In the future I'll write about Lauren...of course!, Dreamer, Clarice, Lorna, the Frost sisters (though I'm not sure about a group thing) and Reeva. Hell I might even add Andrea von Strucker...why? Cause I can lol.


	2. Midnight Sister's Dream (Lauren Strucker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it isn't good...I wrote this at 4 o'clock in the morning and I haven't gone back to check for mistakes

He got a first taste after accidentally walking in on his sister, while she laid on her bed bare naked, thrusting a pink dildo in and out of her clit, gasping and breathing heavily. Andy remained there, wide-eyed, frozen on the spot and mouth hung open. Mesmerized by the beauty masturbating rather desperately. Blood from his brain travelled downwards, unconsciously adjusting himself.

Then she saw him. Anger flashed in her eyes, quickly covered her naked body with her comforter. “ANDY!…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” She screamed out in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

“Lauren-!…I’m sorry! I-!”

“GET OUT!” Heaving the only thing she possessed in her hand…her dildo. It missed Andy’s head by mere inches, hitting the hallway wall behind him. Andy dipped out, slamming her bedroom door shut and retreated back to his…but not before collecting the dildo of the floor.

Dark forces compelled him as he eyed the sex toy in his hand, observing the tip - the very same tip that had penetrated his sisters pussy only minutes earlier. It became too much for him and he stuck the tip of the toy in his mouth, running his tongue over it. He tasted Lauren…though it was on the floor for only mere seconds, Andy could taste her cream still. His older sister was nothing but sweet tasting. The image of his sister, spread open is forever burned into his memory. A memory he’ll re-visit quite often now… _but she’s your sister!…She’s your sister!_ Realizing what he’s doing, disgusted with himself, he tossed the dildo into the trash and cried into his hands.

The next morning, Lauren refused to acknowledge him. He greeted her good morning however Lauren shunned him like a plague. For days she ignored his every attempt to apologize and was met with grueling silence. It pissed him off so much, he practically hollered at her one day, to stop being immature and talk to him, but she didn’t. Lauren Strucker was driving him quite insane.

A few weeks later, Andy arrived home early one morning from school under the pretense of being sick…simply because Lauren wasn’t at school herself. Climbing up the staircase, passing by Lauren’s slightly open door. Andy heard a faint _buzzing_ noise accompanied with whines and whimpers. Edging slowly towards the door, peeking in he basks in the sight of his beautiful older sister sprawled on the bed, knees in the air and spread, stimulating herself with a black vibrator.

His mind clouded over, as he practically drooled. Feeling the stiffness in his pants.

He wanted her…for himself.

The bedroom door is thrown open with such force, Lauren yelped in surprise afraid one of her parents discovered she’d rather ditch school to play with herself, shoot up off the bed using her arms to cover her breasts and folded her thighs over each other to hide her throbbing, burning womanhood.

Lauren only stood there utterly speechless - **_WHAT THE FUCK IS ANDY DOING HOME?_** The same feeling of anger and embarrassment from days before filled her as she could only meet her baby brothers gaze.

“God, Lauren…your bodies so fucking gorgeous!” He snarls darkly.

“ANDY!…D-don’t t-talk like that! I’m your sister!…Quit looking at me like that!”

He only smirks wickedly, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door. Lauren immediately begins to panic, heart hammering inside her chest as she caught sight of the bulge in her brothers pants… _Holy mother of God! Is Andy seriously-?!_ ** _NO!_** “I think your wanting me to look at you. Because seriously? - Who leaves their door ajar while getting themselves off, unless it’s meant to be intentional!”

“NO I WASN’T!…YOU WERE-!…I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN SCHOOL!” Fear replaced all other emotions as Andy took too many steps towards. “A…Andy, please! Your scaring me.” Panicking, not caring whether her was naked or not, Lauren vaults over her bed to the other side to possible buy herself sometime to escape, but fate hated her. Andy was faster than she realized as he zipped around the bed. Lauren immediately scrambled back on the bed to at least get to the door. She wasn’t so lucky a second time around. A hand wraps around her ankle, pulling her back across the sheets to him, kicking. “ **NO!** …A…Andy please!…” Tears streamed out of her eyes. “…Please Andy!…Just stop! Stop it. I-I won’t tell mom or dad!”

Lauren tries to flail away, but Andy was surprisingly strong for his skinny body type, keeping both her legs pressed together. She was surprised to see, during the midst of their struggle, Andy somehow managed to unzip his pants allowing his cock to break free of its confinement. A part of her was impressed by his outstanding length and the other wasn’t. Having sex with her own brother, isn’t on her ‘to-do’ list! “I wanna see!” He purrs over her.

“No! Let me go!” Lauren softly pleads, hoping it was a nightmare or rather a very cruel, sick joke.

“I wanna see it, I said!”

Sniffling helplessly, Lauren could only push her thighs apart. Through blurry, wet eyes she watched Andy ogle her womanhood. “Andy…”

“Well I be fuck, Lauren. It’s so much more beautiful closer up! Your pussy is so…” He coos softly running a gentle finger along the outskirts of her nether lips. Lauren gasped at the touch, whimpering quietly. “…Your so wet.”

“Don’t…” Lauren’s voice cracked.

Andy didn’t listen to her and slowly inserts a finger past her folds. Lauren sobbed harder, as her brothers digit violated her pussy for all the wrong reasons. She writhed because she can feel him!…Feel his finger curling inside her as it satisfied her woefully.

“Please…stop! Andy please, don’t do this.”

“No! No, this is exactly what you want!”

It was true, she did want it. Just not like this. Not by her motherfucking kin…it wasn’t right!…Immoral!…Forbidden! Lauren was attempting to pull her body away, and Andy squeezes his other hand around her ankle, slipping a second finger inside, quickening his pace a bit… ** _NO!…NO! PLEASE GOD MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE IT STOP_** _…Mmmm!…Agh, yes!_ Her sobs where a mixture of whimpers and pants as her brother inserts a third finger. Her tight walls clenched around them, as sinful excitement began to fill her up. At this point Lauren wanted it to all be over…but it felt so damn good. Her violator was her own brother. He doesn’t see what he’s doing is morbidly wrong…he was raping her. But was it rape, if Lauren couldn't decide if she liked it or not?

Andy leans in closer to her face, smiling breathing heavily. “Your tight around my fingers. It’s what your need, huh? You play with yourself so damn much, because you need to be fucked! Am I right?”

“Please…!” She gasps pathetically. The irony in it, Lauren wasn’t entirely sure if she was begging for more or plead him to stop.

“What do you want Lauren? Tell me or I’ll stop.”

“A…Andy…p-p-please!…Pl-please!” Lauren choked out, her world falling apart around her. She can feel it. She was ready to pop. Lauren no longer denied, it didn’t feel good. Being almost a half a year since she crawled into be back of some random guys car. She liked it.

“Tell me or I’ll stop!” He growls, removing his hand off her ankle, gripping her jawline, forcing her to meet his gaze. She only grunts out a response and he stops.

“NO!…No, please!…” Erupting into fits of hysteria, Lauren starts to manually roll her hips forcing his fingers in and out on her own. “Fuck me, Andy!…Please! I wanna be fucked, because I’ve been deprived of somebody’s cock for far too long!”

Nodding in acceptance, removing his fingers entirely making his sister whine as they slipped out, observing his cream coated fingers. Mesmerized. Andy popped each one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them clean as Lauren watched him in a haze, unconsciously lowering her fingers towards her pussy, wanting a taste of her own and brought to her mouth, enjoying her own taste.

Andy settled between her legs, wasting no time and slid directly into her wet hole. He hisses, cursing under his breath while Lauren screamed out, the stretching of her vaginal canal was uncomfortable, balling the sheets in her hands, closing her eyes. Waiting for the pain to pass. Lauren could feel her brother was deep inside of her, groaning out her name as he tried not to put too much pressure on her upper body as he collapsing on top of her.

Then he started to slip in and out then back again. It was slow at first - Lauren had no idea if Andy was a virgin or not. But not to soon, his pace picked up exponentially where she felt his balls smack against her anus repeatedly. The oh so familiar tingles of pleasure shot throughout her entire body as she starts to move her hips to match her brothers rhythm.

Lauren Strucker no longer resisted Andy Strucker. She was letting him fuck her…if he wanted her, he could have her. It was too late. “Oh god!…Yes! Ugh, so goooood!…So fucking good!”

Andy drilled even faster into her pussy letting out grunts and groans as his hands roamed her body. Lauren’s head bent back as her own loud moans left her. The explosive ecstasy was steadily returning, and began washing over her. Using one of her hands, she reached down and started rapidly stroking her fingers, along with her brothers cock, against her clit and cried out, chanting repeatedly her orgasm was coming.

“Yesss!…Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!…Fucking shit, baby! I gonna cum!…” Lauren presses harder, screaming louder. “…Make me cum, please!”

Like a man possessed Andy hammered harder than before. Pistoning himself with heavy thrusts, knowing he couldn’t last any longer, grunts loudly. “I’m about to cum, baby!…I’m about to cum!”

“GIVE IT TO ME!” Lauren yells out at him. “I don't want you slowing down!…Fuck me until we're both cum!” The moment those words left her, she saw white flashes in her vision and her lower body rocked violently as her climax smashed her barrier. “OH MY GOD!…ANDY!”

“LAUREN!” Andy cried as he spurts inside of her with shot after shot of his warm load.

Grabbing the back of his neck, Lauren feverishly devours his mouth. Needing to come up for air, Lauren relaxed back into the bed, breathing heavily. Cupping Andy’s face as his face mellowed out. “Th-thanks…”

“I’m not finished with you, yet.” He breathed carefully.

“Good, neither am I.”

Lauren was positioned on her side as Andy moved behind her. His an arm wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest. Lauren knew what’s about to happen, though unfamiliar with sort of position, she’s seen it in porn while satisfying herself. She gasped in excitement when Andy used his other arm to lift her leg into the air and held it there. Feeling his stiffing erection lightly grazing her nether lips Both siblings moaned at the touch. Lauren’s eyes fluttered lazily before looking over her shoulder to stare into Andy’s brown one. She was exhausted, but ultimately pleasured.

Knowing as if she was thinking, he lightly humped her bottom. “We can stop now, if you want.”

Shaking her head whispering. “No…please, keep going. Mom and Dad won’t be home for hours, we’ve got time to rest later.”

With a shaky breath of pleasure, Andy slid inside of her once more and Lauren couldn’t help but whimper and slide back into him as he slowly fucked her. Andy’s arm encircling her torso, holding onto her tightly while his other hand kept her leg held up.

The thrusting picks up speed each second and both of them could feel pleasure bubbling up inside.

“God, you feel amazing Lauren.” He hisses into her ear, his breath was enough for her eyes to go north for a moment before looking back at him and re-connecting their lips.

“Yesss…” Lauren whimpers softly. “Keep going, keep going, keep going!…”

Lauren wanted her orgasm - and she wanted it now. Like before, Lauren reached between her leg and began toying with her clit. Andy bite into his sisters shoulder as he pumps in and out at a doable pace. Her orgasm hit like a thunderous clap and her womanhood squirted around her lovers working cock. She finished before Andy and was riding out her high until Andy chokes out in pleasure, slamming into her one long final time, shooting sticky ropes of seed into her pussy. His balls clenched, emptying all he had and pulled out with a groan. “Okay…I’m spent.”

Laughing wholeheartedly, Lauren bent an arm back messaging the back of his scalp.

“I love you, Andy.”

“I love you, too, Lauren.”

* * *

Lauren rose up in bed in a shocking gasp. Running a hand through her matted, sweaty blonde locks, she moans in discomfort. Her core was burn with need and want.

“Andy…” She whispered cupping her face with her hands in disbelief. It was just a dream, it didn’t really happen. She didn’t really have sex with her brother. Letting out a breath of relief, Lauren slips out of bed. Needing a cold shower and relieve herself of the throbbing ache.


	3. Fun Times On The Knight Bus (Caitlin Strucker and Lauren Strucker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first and horrendous attempt at threesome.

“Are you serious?…You want us to sleep in a abandoned school bus?” Andy exclaimed after the three Strucker’s were forced to leave their car behind since Caitlin knew Agent Turner would be looking for it. With no money for a motel and with no knowledge as to where Reed is at the moment…

“We have not other option. So, please Andy.” Caitlin replies tiredly placing a hand onto his back.

“Screw it! I’m exhausted, sleep on the ground if you want.” Lauren says pulling open the door and stepping up into the bus. Andy frown as his mother and him stood there.

“I…gonna stay up a little longer, you can go on inside.”

Andy turns to walk away, than Caitlin catches his arm. He looks to see a seductive smirk riding on her lips, pulling him closer to whisper at him. “Wait until your sister goes to sleep.”

Smiling Andy nods and Caitlin steps up into the bus.

After a while, Andy quietly entered the bus. To his immediate left, Andy saw Lauren, curled up in a ball fast asleep but found no sign of his mother.

“Psssst!”

Looking up, he saw his mother standing in the aisle several rows back, naked as the day she was born. He quickly moved to her, grabs and kissed Caitlin furiously, his hands roaming her body while Caitlin pawed at his scalp.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this!…Not with Lauren-!”

Caitlin blew a raspberry at her daughters direction. “Lauren’s dead asleep. She won’t be waking up anytime soon.” Caitlin saw the look of uncertainty. “Look, Sweetheart. I know we are at a difficult moment right now…but without know where your father is, I’m horrified and I need comfort.” His mother took her breasts in her hands enticingly, knowing she’s just wanting to draw Andy back in.

In a matter of moments, Andy’s clothes where torn off and found himself sitting in a bus seat as Caitlin sucked his dick like a pro. Groaning as quietly as he could, he leaned back in the bus seat, eyes closed and mouth agape. The sensation of his mothers mouth worked his hardening dick.

To ensure Lauren didn’t catch Caitlin in the aisle sucking off Andy, she planted herself on the floor between his legs. She didn’t argue. Using one hand to stroke his shaft while bobbing her head back and forth along it.

“Damn, Mom…you get better and better at this every time!”

Caitlin’s eyes meet his, smirking at his compliment despite her mouth was full of Andy’s dick. Caitlin moaned seductively around her son’s cock once she felt him start to thrust into her mouth, swallowing a bit more until the head of his dick pressed at the back of her throat. So she sped up, sucking faster…harder. Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down!…Andy continues to thrust gradually in her mouth.

Wanting nothing more than her son to cum down her throat, Caitlin wrapped her lips tighter around Andy and began sucking like a madwoman…. _Up! Down! Up! Down! Up! Down!_ …so quickly, her breasts bounced slapping softly against the seat. Andy only groaned in pure pleasure and leaned his head back, a hand placed at the back of Caitlin’s head…guiding her.

Suddenly Caitlin slid him out of her mouth. Eyes snapping open and lifting his head Andy was about to whine until his mother slithered up, straddling him. Kissing him. Expertly, Caitlin slid her baby boy’s young cock into her heated core. With a quiet, shaky breath, Caitlin gripped the back of the seat at either side of Andy’s head.

“Relax, baby. I want the cum inside your balls!”

Andy had gotten use to his mothers dirty talk, he only found it that much sexier. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Caitlin started rolling her hips softly…going up on his length than slammed herself right back down.

“God, mom!” He hissed.

“You like the way I feel, huh? Does mommy’s pussy feel good around your pulsing cock…huh?!”

“S-so good!”

The both of them where so in sync, they failed to notice a certain blonde rising up out of her seat in groggy shock and approached them.

* * *

“…S-so good!”

Lauren was awoken by a strange sound coming from the back of the bus. Sitting up, wiping the sleep away from her eyes and looks back and almost screamed out in shock. All she could see was her mothers bare back a few seats back, going up and down on…somebody?…Where the fuck was Andy?

Still in shock Lauren rose out of her seat and slowly approached them. Once she’s able to see the person with her mother, her mouth fell open and eyes almost popped out.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!…” She startled both of them, causing Andy to push Caitlin off him completely, sending her crashing onto the dirty floor of the bus.

“LAUREN! It’s not what it looks like!” Andy shrieks failing to hide himself properly from his sister.

“Honey, let me explain,” Caitlin says picking herself up of the ground.

“Explain!…Explain what?…All I can see is my mom and brother, FUCKING! On a bus!…With me a few feet away!” Lauren rants hysterically pointing in every direction. “ARE YOU PSYCHO OR SOMETHING?!”

Caitlin grips her daughters arm, in an attempt to sooth her. “Lauren! Calm down, alright! I’ll explain if you take a deep breath and sit down.” Caitlin pats the seat by her very much naked brother, causing her breasts to jiggle a bit and Lauren found herself staring - ogling her mothers naked body. Realizing what she’s doing, Lauren sat by Andy…she avoided eye contact with either of of them.

She was having difficulty processing her mothers words. She was a bit distracted!…With her brothers junk on one side of her and her mothers exposed breasts on the other, she couldn’t deny both members of her family had amazing feats and her curiosity got the best of her. Looking to her mother and swallowed. “I-is Andy as good as you say he is?”

The Strucker matriarch smirked knowingly. “Andy’s magnificent at making me feel good…” Caitlin says running a finger over Lauren’s cheek affectionately. “…Why? Would you like to have a shot at it?”

“Mom-!” Andy starts to protest but she waves him off.

Lauren sat there debating, because if she did this. There will be no going back. Once she’s gotten a taste, she’ll want another and another and another.

“Sweetie…do you want your brother to make you feel good?” Caitlin coos into her ear making something inside Lauren Strucker snap. With a beaming grin at her mother, Lauren turns her attention Andy.

“Will you fuck me like you do mom, Andy?” The eldest Strucker sibling purrs to the youngest, who’s face resembles like a deer caught in headlights. “I wanna be a naughty girl. I wanna be your naughty little girl.”

Lauren outstretched a hand to her brothers swallow, twitching cock. Marveling on how big it was, made her that much more excited and set her core ablaze, knowing she’ll soon have it inside of her. She took his erection in hand and begun stroking it from base to head, licking her lips at the pre-cum at his tip.

“Oh, baby girl! It seems you know what your doing!” Caitlin says with amusement. “I betyour dying to suck his dick, too?”

Lauren nodded her head as if her life depended on it. Without say anything, Caitlin pushed Lauren to her knees in the aisle of the bus as Andy turn longways in the seat, leaning back using his arms to hold himself up. Recollecting Andy’s manhood into her grasp, Lauren pops his head into her mouth, teasing him and running her tongue across it, licking as much pre-cum as she could. Wanting every bit of sweetness she can get. Very soon Lauren’s tongue licked it up and down like it was an ice cream cone.

Andy couldn’t help but release a series of grunts as he enjoys his sisters thick tongue work him to the point of insanity.

“Good girl.” Caitlin urged her on, hissing into Lauren’s ear. She guides her daughters head downwards with a hand at the back of her head, forcing her to swallow the length. Her jaw was beginning to feel sore and started to gag, red faced and watery eyes. Caitlin allowed her daughter to surface for air. Andy was mildly concerned it was becoming too much for Lauren.

“Uhhhh, Lauren perhaps you should take a break?”

“And l…let m-mom have all the fun? No thank you!”

Without warning Lauren took the head of his cock in her mouth again. Bobbing her head up and down repeatedly. Closing he’s eyes Andy collapsed backwards, laying fully on the seat. “F-fuck, Lauren!…Those lips of yours _are_ dick sucking lips!”

His sister mumbled a response. Lauren only continued sucking for a couple more minutes, before finally withdrawing, wiping her mouth. “Sorry, look I don’t know about you. But I’m ready for the main course.” She declared whipping her hair over a shoulder and stood up. Kicking off her high-heel boots first and then removed the blue top, giving Andy a fantastic view of his sister large C-cup breasts stuffed in a black, lacy bra. Lauren smirked as Andy openly gawked at them. “You like?…Don’t worry, you’ll be able to have them here in a moment.” Not only was Andy gaping at her but so was Caitlin. _Oh…oh shit! I didn’t think my daughter’s tits where so large!_ Another second later, Lauren steps out of her tight black jeans and tossed them aside, leaving her in only bra and panties.

Caitlin suddenly grew doubtful, if it was such a good idea. Was she jealous? A little…okay, she was more jealous than usual. She was all in on sharing Andy with her daughter, though Caitlin only feared later on Lauren will be all he wants. With a mental snort, Caitlin grabbed Andy’s hand and pulls him to his feet.

Lauren was curious as to what her mom was planning to do next. In the middle of the aisle, getting on her hands and knees. “Come on, Andrew! Get behind me…I wanna show your sister how good you are at fucking your mommy from behind.”

Nodding and resting his knee caps on the hard ground of the bus, it was uncomfortable, yet he wasn’t gonna argue. Andy positioned his erection, teasing his mothers entrance making her swoon softly. After having enough, he slowly push himself inside her, inch after inch after inch. Caitlin wanted all of him, reaching behind her to smush him in even further until he is buried ball-deep in her pussy, she only smiles with satisfactory.

With built-up tension and energy, Andy goes off, gripping their mom by her hips, thrusting into her again and again and again, literally pound her like there’s no motherfucking tomorrow! - with Sentinel Services hunting them, that could actually be true…Lauren stood there in total bewilderment watching her 14 year-old brother break his mother by plowing into her like a beast. _Wow! Fuck me wow!_ Lauren absolutely could not wait till her turn.

“Yesyesyesyes!…Keep going, baby!…Ngh! That’s the spot, right there! Fuck mommy’s love hole baby boy!” Caitlin cries out as it isn’t long before she meets him thrust to thrust, allowing him to ram his meat as deep into her womb as he possibly can.

Unable to keep her hands to herself, Lauren pushed her panties aside, stimulating her folds with her manicured fingers. Her eyes darkened, witnessing the mother-son affair: Andy pulled his cock out until only the head was inside Caitlin, Lauren watched him take a breath before plunging in all the way back in, repeating it over and over again, harder and faster each time leaving Caitlin screaming out in nothing but sheer pleasure. It made Lauren a bit terrified, but excited at the same time. She just couldn't wait for her turn, but for now she’ll have to settle with playing with herself for the time being. However Lauren’s turn might be coming soon, as Caitlin’s screams grew louder and breaths picked up rapid as their mother grinding harder against her brother and she was overtaken with joy once the words left Andy’s mouth: “I-I gonna cum!”

“You know where I want it, baby boy!…I want it all!”

A few more thrusts and Andy came unglued, exploding inside his mothers pussy, unleashing a flood of white hot cum that quickly filled his mothers vaginal canal and then began to overflow, dripping onto the floor of the bus beneath them.

Not a moment later, Caitlin violently shuddered and moaned in pleasure as a wondrous, indescribable orgasm tore through her being and groaned as she felt Andy slowly pull his cock out from within her, leaving her feeling empty.

A pity she has to share him with his sister, now.

Lauren immediately abandoned all acts of touching herself, quickly sliding out of her drenched undergarments and bra completely exposing her glowing naked body to her mother and brother. “It’s about time! I was starting to think, you’d have nothing left for me to have!” She pouts a bit, upon noticing Andy’s semi-erect penis. “If you don’t mind, Andy. I’d like to straighten you back out.”

“Yeah!…S-sure!”

A few seconds later, Andy enjoyed the attention of his gorgeous, busty sister back on his member, alternating from licking and sucking his manhood. It isn’t long until Andy was back to full mast.

Knowing he was hard and ready for her, Lauren relocates herself on the sticky leather seat of the bus and lies on her back. Caitlin kneels on the floor next to the seat, wanting to watch her children fuck up close. “Go on and get on top of the sister, Andrew. We don’t have all night!” Caitlin gripped her daughters thighs, pulling them apart, showing off Lauren pussy.

Lauren swatted her mothers hand away and Andy dutifully, got on top of her, placing his hands on either side of Lauren’s head as he leaned over her. They where mesmerized with each other, both Strucker siblings ignored the fact their mother was right next to them. Though he couldn’t find a single ounce of uncertainty within Lauren’s eyes, he had to ask. “You ready?” Andy asked, his cock only inches away from his sisters waiting cunt and Lauren nods.

Andy carefully guided the head of his cock into Lauren’s pussy, pushing past the lips and then gradually driving himself deeper and deeper. The older sibling gasped and whined, clawing the leather seat as she felt Andy bury his cock inch by inch inside of her womanhood. Ironically, this wasn’t how her night was suppose to go at all, originally. Before the whole school knew she was a mutant. Before Andy brought the gymnasium’s ceiling down, Lauren told her than boyfriend, Jack to pick her up later on that night after her family had gone to sleep. Despite what had happened tonight, Lauren was expecting to be fucked. Letting out an excited moan, urging Andy on with her own movements, gently wrapping her smooth, toned legs around his waist and pulls him in deeper. It’s not long before Andy was thrusting in and out of her, his hips slamming into hers and his balls slapping against her ass, driving himself deeper and deeper into her motherfucking wonderful pussy.

Soon enough, Andy was fucking Lauren just the way she wanted. Andy continued ramming into Lauren, enjoying the feel of his cock slipping in and out of her inner walls. He took his time in admiring Lauren’s body as he claimed it as his own; her buckling hips, her perfectly bouncing C-cup breast as he thrusts into her body, even her flushed face as she laid back as she tried to take as much of his dick as she possibly could.

Lauren was in love with this moment, the feeling of having this boy’s cock filling her most intimate region was absolutely indescribable. She never realized her brother was this good at sex and dark thoughts floods her mind: _If I’d known earlier on how terrificAndy is, I would’ve kicked everybody else to the curb._ It felt like Andy’s was pounding directly into her womb, directly into her stomach! At first it hurt, but it hurt _so fucking good_ and she fell in love with her brother’s cock almost instantly - like it was made for her. Looking down to watch as her baby brothers cock pushed into her cunt again and again. It was enough to send her over the edge…pushing her mind to a dark place. “Ngh! Uh!…Agh! More! I…I want more of you!”

With an affirmative nod, no longer registering the blonde beauty beneath him as his sister, only did he allow his mind to go into overdrive, ramming into Lauren with brutality, sending his cock flying into the sixteen year-old girls pussy. Pounding her both harder and deeper caused Lauren to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Not wanting it to stop, she meet him, thrust for thrust by bucking her hips and tightened her bare legs around his waist.

“It’s so good!” Lauren cried with joy as they fucked each other. “Y-your so goood! Fuck me, Andy! Fuck me like you do mom, fuck me even better than her.”

Caitlin wanted to slap her daughter as intense anger and jealousy washes across her eyes. She wanted to rip her son out of Lauren and replace her pussy with hers. Angry she was no longer being acknowledged, Caitlin was forced to slid out from under the seat and sat in front of them, arms crossed and releasing a hurt huff of air, but not a minute later she inserts a couple fingers into her throbbing, raw core.

This went on for about five minutes until an idea popped into her head. She grew tired of being on her back. As much as she didn’t want to do it: Lauren pushed on Andy’s chest, indicating she wanted to change positions.

“N-N-No! You…you feel to fucking good!” Andy begs pounding into her faster, fearing he’d done something wrong.

“I w…want y-you…Mmmm!…I-I wanna be fucked from b-behind!”

Like Caitlin before her, Lauren settled herself on her hands and kneels in the aisle, looking back only to smile at her brothers sneering face, as he takes a hold of her hips and plunged his dick back into her sharply, not even bothering to ease himself in. Lauren didn’t complain. Behind her, Andy grunted loudly as he shows her pussy no quarter, by resuming the pace he left before, only this time creating a harder rhythm that caused Lauren’s asscheeks to quake every time they smacked against his thrusting hips. Closing his eyes in pleasure, practically growling, he gripped Lauren’s naked hips as he continued to ram his pulsatory hardened cock deep into her sex, savoring the feeling of his balls slapping against her pussy lips as she shuddered around him.

“Ooh yeah!…Mmm, just like that,” Lauren moaned back at him, whimpering in pleasure as his hands moves along her naked body and fondled her bouncing breasts and clawed her perfectly shaped hips. She loved the pleasure that rushed through her supple, full body every time Andy thrusts forward, his hard cock flying deep inside her. “YES!…YES, this is what I want! Fuck me, fuck me, Fuck me!!!”

Caitlin’s eyes bursts wide open after hearing her daughters loud cry of pleasure. She had retreated into her own world to discover Lauren was now being taken from behind. Her son currently jackhammering in and out of his sisters womanhood. The sounds of their skins smacking echoed throughout the empty bus as Andy ravaged Lauren’s neatly shaved pussy. Though jealous, Caitlin had to admit with was motherfucking hot! Like her children where made for each other…meant to be like this.

Savoring the feel of her ass bouncing back against him, she steadies her arms and legs as Andy relentlessly rams her womb, sending his dick deep within her pussy and wave after waves of pleasure coursed throughout her naked body. Lauren wanted to collapse on to the floor, the punishment was having its toll on her arms and legs. It was too good, she had Andy right where she wanted him. Never - ever has she been fucked like this. Unable to contain it any longer, Lauren let a ear-splitting shriek as her orgasm struck and gushed all over Andy’s still thrusting cock. Arms giving out from such a eruption, Lauren’s upper body dropped on the dirty floor of the bus. Her orgasm still happening as Andy grabs hold of her hindquarters, keeping them raised and continued ramming as if his life depends on it.

Afterwards, it certainly didn’t take long for Andy, as he groans uncontrollably feeling his balls tighten and a flood of cum burst out of his pumping dick, discharging load after load of the white fire deep inside Lauren as she relished in the feeling of being filled up. Both Strucker siblings moaned as Andy pulls out of her pussy and Lauren fully collapsed on the floor of the bus.

“ _God_ , that was so fucking hot!” Lauren says beaming at him and he smiles back. “We’re definitely doing that again.”

“Totally! Your body so fucking amazing! Like it was made just for sex.”

Both siblings laugh with each other like it was all some big joke. Caitlin made her presence know by clearing her throat. “Is it possible of a mother, to get seconds? Or am I going to just continue being ignored?” Caitlin interjects hands on hips, trying not to sound so much like a whiner. Something deep down inside wanted Lauren to tell their mother _to get lost!_ yet, remained quiet as Andy stepped forwards with a smirk.

“Of course we haven’t forgotten about you.”

For the rest of the night, Andy fucked his mother and sister senseless, urged on by their need for his cock, until they all finally fell asleep completely exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright, to be honest I was experimenting to see if I could write something like this because I was thinking about instead of Andy and the Frost sisters in their own individual chapters I would just do it all in one chapter.
> 
> Sadly this is going to be the last time (for a while at least) to have smut about Caitlin and Lauren as I'll be now writing about the other girls.
> 
> Dreamer or Lorna?


	4. Making the Most Out Of The Affair (Lorna Dane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Lorna Dane had become something of a norm to Andy Strucker. Not only has she become something similar to a mentor…but also _family_. While considering the others as simply as teammates - Andy grew rather fond of the green-haired woman. Despite being an independent woman, Lorna Dane has her limits. Limits where she is dancing on the edges of sanity.

He’d protect her, even if she didn’t want him to. But tonight she had a mental breakdown and Andy guided her back to her bedroom and stayed with her. He even slipped into bed next to her, wrapping an arm over her body: Lorna’s back pressed up against his chest as she slept.

Andy doesn’t know why the fuck it happened: as she slept, Lorna involuntarily ground her ass against his lower body and whimpered softly. Since her rear grazed his deflated manhood - his heart had the audacity to begin pumping blood down towards his member. As he begins to stiffen out in his pants, panic flood through him tenfold.

_Fuckfuckfuck!…No!_

What could he do…Lorna has his arm securely held in her. If he wiggled it away from Lorna, she’d bound to wake up. Slowly shifting his hips around slightly to avoid _poking_ her in the ass.

“Are you alright back there?” Her voice caught him by surprise and he froze.

“Uhhh!…Uh, yeah. Sorry if I woke you.”

“You didn’t.” Lorna replied deadpanned. “I’m very much awake, so don’t even attempt to hid the fact, my accidental groin rub isn’t causing a major boner right about now.”

“L…Lorna! - It isn’t want you think-!”

He hears her snort. “We’re both adults here.”

“Well actually…your the adult, technically I’m only a teenager-!”

Sighing with frustration, closes her eyes. “Andy!…Shut up! Your ruining a great opportunity dammit!”

“Great opportunity? What’re you talking about.”

“Do I have to spell it out to you!…” Lorna exclaims twisting herself to look at a mildly startled Andy. “…I’m horny as fuck, did you seriously think you came here because I had one of my fucking episodes?…Well, yeah maybe! - The point is I lured you here so we can fuck!”

The youngest Strucker sibling only stared at her for a moment. He must’ve fallen asleep. There was no way in hell those words just came from Lorna Dane’s mouth. Opening his mouth to speak, she clamped a soft hand over his mouth. “I’m tired! I’m frustrated!…I don’t have the option to call Marcos: _“Hey babe! Its me, I’m horny and need you right now!”_ and there is no way I was gonna lure Fade or Bulk into my cave. I haven’t stoop that low…yet.” Removing her hand from his mouth to see an amused smirk on his face. And both of them laugh.

“Besides your way outta Fade’s league…you’ll more than likely give him a heart attack before you even start.”

Again they laugh and Lorna tosses her hair over her shoulder, flicking her wrist inwards. “Puh-lease! As if that old man…” She smiles jokingly running a hand down her outer thigh. “…could handle all this.” For a third time that chuckled, until Lorna was done procrastinating. “So are we doing this or what? If I have too-!”

Lorna was cut off when Andy pressed his lips to hers. Neither one of them where shocked and immediately basked in the heat of their tongues battling for dominance. Andy pressed his mentor/surrogate sisters body tighter into him, his can rests above her ass. Moaning in delight, Lorna closed her eyes and her mouth worked with him.

Once they broke for air, Lorna smirks. “Your a good kisser.”

“Rebecca likes to kiss a lot.”

Lorna shrugs a shoulder. “Your about to fuck a woman so…” She proceeds to unbutton Andy’s pants and ogled the bulging tent present inside his boxers. _Was he actually this big?…_ anxiously Lorna fished out the young boys dick and was briefly shocked at his cock: long and thick, nicely sharped head. _O-oh my god! We’re gonna have so much fun tonight._ With a quick breath, she bit her lower lip and reached down to his crotch. Her fingers encircled the slick shaft, leaving generous lengths extending from either side of her fist.

"Oh, yes!" He managed to gasp at her touch.

Slowly Lorna pumped, running her hand the entire length of his member from the tip all the way down to the base with slow, deliberate strokes. Andy just arched his body and closed his eyes. This felt far better than anything his own hand can offer. He was panting and gasping as the green-haired mutant slowly and purposefully worked his cock, stopping every so often to prevent him from cumming too soon. She wanted to make him last as long as she could. He was hers tonight. Each time she paused, she would gently squeeze his shaft, milking precum from the little slit. It would pool at the tip before the droplet ran down between her hand, causing her to lick her lips hungrily.

Rubbing and pausing. Rubbing and pausing. Rubbing and pausing, Lorna repeated the cycle, bringing the young boy just to the edge of climax before stopping. Her fingers and hand were now glistening with a glaze of his juices. Andy was flat on his back with his arms splayed out to his sides, alternated between closing his eyes and watching Lorna. She loved it when he would watch, licking her lips and exaggerating her twisting motion making him whine. She could tell by the way Andy was writhing, he wanted her to let him release.

_Your mine tonight, baby. I hope you recover fast._

Lorna stroked faster, her hand quickly curled up and down his throbbing shaft. Andy’s groans were more vocalized and urgent. His hips bucked and she could feel his cock grow even harder within her grasp. Pumping the head with short, fast strokes, pushing him over the brink.

Hips tensed and bucked, his pent up release came as he only manage a final ragged gasp as a torrent of white cum erupted from his tip coating Lorna’s fingers and knuckle, causing her to slightly shriek in surprise. Lorna wasn't expecting Andy to unload as much as he did. She loved it. Finally spent, his body went limp as he lay on the soft bed, gasping to regain his composure his heart racing, after a few short breaths he managed to calmed down and open his eyes. Lorna was grinning from ear to ear, as she observed her fluid covered hand and giggled. “Holy shit! Seems to me, you definitely need that.”

“Y-yeah!…Sorry, my bad!”

With a roll of her eyes, Lorna slurped her fingers and knuckles like an ice cream cone. “Nothing to be ashamed of Andrew! I just wanna play some more"

His mind was reeling from what just happened. Lorna didn’t mind as Andy watched her rise up off the bed and undress. In mere minutes, her clothes were in a pile on the bed. She was nude. with a curl of her finger gesturing the young boy to follow her, throwing himself off the bed quicker than he wanted, as Lorna took a seat in the chair in the corner of her room and watched Andy walked to her. She smiled as he stood over her.

“Since your such a great kisser, I’d like to put that mouth of yours to further use.” She said with a lascivious grin.

“Ohhh…okay.” His eyebrows rising as he responded.

Lorna reclined back, sliding her hips forward and spreading her thighs wide, urging Andy on by exposing herself to him. He could see that she was glistening and wet. He knelt down in front of her. As he looked up at her, their eyes locked for a moment.

"Do you want to stop?" Lorna asked soothingly.

"Not at all." Andy nervously admitted.

As Andy brought his mouth between her thighs, he could smell the sweet pungency of her sex. His eyes widened at the sight of her swollen clit that seemed to beckon for his attention. It was large and distended by her arousal and she spread her legs even wider and brought her knees up to her shoulders, completely opening herself up to the Strucker boy. He brought his lips to her trickling pussy. Sticking his tongue out, he began to timidly lap at the seam between her soft lips. His head nodded up and down with each gentle lick. Lorna gave a soft whimper and winced at his touch.

"Oh yes, just like that…Just. Like. That!” Lorna gasped.

Her reaction gave him the confidence to let his tongue explore, sliding up along her soft folds. The green-haired woman spread her pussy wider with her fingers, encouraging him to continue on. Lorna’s body shook with a tremor of pleasure when his tongue found the ultra-sensitive knot. Using the flat of his tongue, he lapped at it with long swipes. Andy could already taste the woman’s juices dripping down his chin.

"Fuck yes, lick it like that. Right there." She gasped. “Ugh, baby!” she moaned gutturally as he intensified his licks, focusing his attention on her protruding nub, circling and flicking it with his tongue. Andy licked with abandon while her juices continued to flow down his face and her thighs. Lorna’s legs trembled and her toes curled. Her loins were on fire with pleasure. “YES!…Baby please!…Please!”

In and out the boy sucked, making her writhe and whimper with pleasure. Lorna rocked her hips and her legs bobbed in time with his sucking as she bit her lower lip in a grimace of ecstasy, her moans became soft cries, growing louder as he worked her to the brink.

With a loud moan, her hips bucked forward and she threw her head back. Her legs hung in the air as she her fingers tangled themselves into Andy’s platinum blonde hair. Her pussy clenched and flexed as her body shook. She writhed as her orgasm overtook her body. Wave after wave of pleasure spasmed through her body until it finally subsided; leaving her spent and slumped in the chair. "You're a hot little pussy licker," she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair and Andy could only smile lazily.

“I-I’ve never done anything like that before…was just going by on what I’ve seen.”

She giggled ruffling his hair. “Lets see how good you are at the main course, because I’m not done with you.”

Lorna walked to the bed, spread her legs a little wider than her shoulders, and bent over, resting her weight on her elbows on the soft mattress. Her ass arched upwards exposing her wet love hole.

“You know your not done with me babes!” She said as she looked over her shoulder, shaking her ass a bit at him driving him crazy. _Its too late to chicken out now! Just don’t think about what’ll happen once everyone learns you fucked Lorna Dane._

He approached her from behind. Guiding the head of his cock to the soft folds of her opening. Reaching around, Lorna, wanting to be penetrated just right, used her left hand to guide him inside. With a single thrust, he easily slipped inside, completely filling her dripping channel until he could feel his balls against her clit. Both of them hissed with pleasure. “God, your so tight.”

“Then what’re you gonna do about it?” She purred looking back at him as she wiggled her bottom to tease him.

The force of his thrust pushed her body flat onto the bed with a sudden jolt. Her eyes closed tightly and her legs trembled as she fought to keep her ass arched. “Yes Andy!…Fill me back out, dammit!”

Andy rocked his hips back and forth causing his thighs to slap loudly against her round ass. Both of them moaned and gasped as he fucked her hard. Faster and faster he pumped, his cock made sloshing noises as he pistoned in and out of her frothing hole.

“Motherfuck…F-uck…your pussy feels absolutely wonderful around my cock!” Andy growled as his fingers clawed at the skin of her ass.

“P-p-pull my hair! Pull m…my fucking hair, Andy!”

Andy did as she asked. Leaning over her body slightly, gripping a fist full of the beautiful mutants green locks and yanked on it. Lorna’s head snaps back, yelping in both pain and bliss. Pure carnal fucking. It was all Lorna wanted at that moment. It was what she needed. She managed to arch her body back up off the mattress as her hips bucked aggressively to meet with each thrust Andy drilled into her. They were fucking with reckless abandon, almost to the point of urgency as they burned for release.

After sometime Andy let go of her hair, much to her disappointment. They were both perspiring lightly as the slapping of their bodies grew faster and faster. Her juices were flowing down her thighs and around Andy’s balls. Her head arched and bowed in time with each swing of his hips. She could feel her orgasm building up inside her thighs.

“Fuck me as hard as you can, baby! I'm not gonna last much longer." She managed to groan out throatily. Her fingers clutched at the comforter on the bed.

Andy exhaled a raspy moan as he gave a few final thrusts until he finally blew his top, gushed out surge after surge of his white, hot sap inside Lorna’s walls. The sensation of his cum streaming inside her jolted Lorna, pushing her over the edge to her own orgasm.

Loudly she cried out as her body writhed and shook on the bed, leaving her spent and contented. Andy pulls out of her and falls onto the bed next to her.

“H-how was that?” He asked as Lorna turned onto her side smiling.

“Wasn’t a perfect fucking, nor was it the worst. We’ll work on it.”

He does a double take. “Work on it?…Are you-!”

“If your interested."

He most certainly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one isn't my best since I wrote this at 6 in the morning. This chapter takes place at any point during late season 2...when exactly IDK lol.
> 
> I've been wanting to do a Dreamer chapter but couldn't decide between her and Lorna so I went ahead with Lorna. So I think Dreamer will be next because it - Elena Satine!
> 
> I'm not done with Lorna though...


	5. Motel Rooms, Car Hoods and A Voluptuous Redhead (Sonya Simonson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before all mistakes are mine.

Sonya Simonson watched the young boy sitting next to her out of her peripheral vision, his head lightly danged downwards as he struggled to remain awake for the rest of the drive. Currently it was her, Andy and Lauren in the backseat while up front: Marcos drove and Clarice in the passengers seat with Lorna between them. Marcos and Sonya were the only ones wide awake with the exception of Andy trying and failing to stay awake.

“Your fighting a losing battle…” Sonya whisper to Andy who only looked at her through half-lidded eyes. “…Here. I won’t bite. Rest your head on my shoulder.”

With a nod Andy moved his body into her direction and gently dropped his head onto her shoulder. With a soft smile, Sonya proceeds to lay hers on his and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the darkness when something or somebody wrapped an arm around her waist. Opening one eye, Sonya found it was Andy, who was… _cuddling?_ …her like a human pillow. Any normal woman of her age would’ve found this highly inappropriate and be quick to remove his arm, but Sonya wasn’t any normal woman - yeah, she was a mutant, but Sonya had a terrible dark secret.

Sonya Simonson liked a little boy. The very same little boy who is fast asleep and lightly snoring on her. Sonya denied the attraction at first only to become entirely in lust with him. Its gross…its wrong…and most certainly dangerous. Just being in close proximity of him is enough to set her chest ablaze with passion.

Like a creep, Sonya ran her nose along the boys scalp, taking in the _Fresh Scent_ type of shampoo he had been using at HQ…Sonya Simonson was a total, absolute creep! And she feel asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Marcos woke everybody up to find he’s parked in front of a small motel. No body really asked why he stopped…and left the group of five huddled around the car, while he walked into the motel office and re-emerged minutes later with a handful of keys.

“Okay, so I could only afford three rooms. Everybody is gonna have to pair up!” He held up one pair. “Lorna and I with be in 203!…” He tossed a set to Clarice. “…Clarice and Lauren in 204…” and Marcos handed the last set of keys to Sonya and her heart jack hammered inside her chest. “…Sonya and Andy, 205! Good night, guys!”

He wrapped an arm over Lorna’s shoulders and the couple disappeared leaving just Clarice, Andy, Lauren and Sonya at the car.

“Okay…so, Marcos obviously doesn’t have a clear head! Lauren, you can room with Andy! Sonya-!”

“NO!…” Sonya shouts startling the others and they look at her in surprise. “…I-I mean…Marcos may have already fabricated a story to the night clerk. So it wouldn’t be wise to mix and match!”

Lauren and Andy look to one another and shrugs while the portal casting mutant stares at the redhead brow raised. Before Clarice could call Sonya on her outburst, Andy took the key from the memory manipulators hand.

“Come on, guys what does it matter? Its just till morning and we’ll be gone! I don’t care who rooms with me, as long as said person isn’t a wiggle-worm like Lauren is.” He turns his back to them and saying without turning back around. “Night people!”

“Night!” Sonya says with a smile as she jogs after Andy.

Clarice Ferguson was immediately suspicious of Sonya Simonson.

* * *

Sonya’s heart was beating a fucking marathon inside her chest upon seeing the room only had one single double-wide bed. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit…_

Andy launched himself onto the bed and sighed in relief. After a moment, he noticed his roommate remained at the door openly gazing at the bed. She was getting cold feet.

“Look Sonya, if it makes you comfortable. I’ll sleep on the couch…” His head gestured to the small two-seat couch. “…You can have the bed.”

“No…no! It looks mighty uncomfortable. I don’t mind sharing.”

After a long pause, Andy nods and gets up. “Well…I-I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“We’re only here for one night remember? We didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

“I know that.”

“So your going to take off the clothes your wearing, take a pointless shower and then put them right back on?” She humorously points out to him.

“Yup!” He replies popping the _‘p’_ and he scurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Sonya waited for the sound of running water for her to fall back onto the bed. The same bed she was expecting to share with _her little boy_. Those words sending a chill along her spine.

Sonya was alone with him! She could do whatever the fuck she wanted to him and had the ability to erase it from his mind if it went too far. Rising to sit up, a smirk appears on her lips.

* * *

The moment the bathroom door closed, Andy came undone. He managed to remain calm while he was freaking out on the inside. When Sonya spoke the words _“…I don’t mind sharing.”_ Andy had to fight with himself discreetly, keeping the redheaded temptress from catching the tenting if his pants.

Turning on the water, he steadies his breathing. Once the water was acceptable be took off his clothes. Its only until removing his boxers, Andy saw himself rock hard. Wanting to ignore everything and stepped under the shower head allowing the water to run over his head, down his face and back.

It was mistake.

He immediately fantasized Sonya slipping into the shower quietly. Her petite hands touching his scrawny arms and back. Her plump lips taking his erection in her mouth. Andy gave in by wrapping a hand around himself tightly and slowly begun to work up and down quickly speeding up until his tip exploded and watched his semen go down the drain with the water.

The fucking gods hated him.

Irritated Andy shuts off the water. Throws the shower curtain back,quickly towels himself off and puts his clothes back on and exits the bathroom.

Upon rounding the corner, Andy stops to halt and his eyes turned into saucers. Sitting on the bed watching for him was full-on-naked Sonya. Once his eyes met hers a lustful smile appeared on her lips…the very same ones her thought of a little while ago. He couldn’t help but to drink up her hourglass and slim figure. His eyes settled on her perfectly natural rounded B-cup breasts, unconsciously licking his lips.

Did she know?…How does she know? Of course Dreamer has memory manipulation so its possible… “Dreamer! W-what are you doing?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m doing Strucker.” She coos bending back resting on her arms to let her _little boy_ get a front row viewing of her body. “You think I haven’t caught on to the way you look at me back at HQ? I like having your eyes on me. Watching me as I walk and move and breath.” Sonya smiles knowingly when Andy swallows hard. “Am I right?…You can be truthful to me, it’s only us. You and me. Nobody will never find out.” Extends a hand out to him.

To say the least, Andy Strucker didn’t understand what happened the past couple minutes, one he came back he had Sonya pinned on her back. Their lips in a match of heated dominance and their tongue wrestling to see who’ll fill who’s throat.

“This has been driving me quite insane! I must be going insane if I’m wanting a _little boy_ instead of all the grown up men back home.”

“I can’t get you outta my mind, Sonya. I’d accuse you of putting yourself inside my head, but I wouldn’t care at this fucking point.” He admits as his hands tease her breasts and loved as the woman bit her lip at his touch. “Is it alright if I skip the foreplay and dive right in?”

It was an unusual request but she was all for it. With a shrug, Sonya nods. “I’m game!”

After moment or so, Andy tore off his clothes and tossed them onto the floor along with hers. Positioning himself between his lips, his erection was once again at full mast. Once he was ready - Andy placed his tip against her clit, rubbing it against the sensitive knot of flesh. Sonya felt like she wanted to come undone at that very moment as she hissed at the feeling of her _little boy’s_ member rubbing against her. “Take it slow alright. Don’t go all ridiculous on me. I’m kinky, but not that kinky.”

He nods as he rubs his shaft against her a couple more times before bending her knees up and spreading her open further. Carefully inserting just the tip of his dick past her opening and they both gasped and grunted. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.” She said in a husky voice. “Just don’t keep me waiting. You did say, _‘you wanted to dive right in’_ ” She tried to keep her demand from being rude and desperate. “I want your cock, Andy,” She told him, running her hands over his arms. “I want you to fuck me now!”

His felt his cock stiffen and his eyes darkened and decided to quite teasing his redheaded temptress. Andy pressed forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside her in one thrust.

“God! Fuck, Sonya... you feel so good,” Andy told her, panting softly with the effort to keep still.

Sonya mewls out sharply, her hands latch onto his shoulders. Digging her nails into his light flesh. She couldn’t help but toss her head back and grunt. She could feel every solid inch of him throbbing inside her as her body strove to adjust to his sudden penetration.

Fearing he had entered her wrong, his eyes dimmed and looked at her with worry. “Did I hurt you?”

Hearing the concern in his voice, see it in his aroused gaze, and shook her head. She cupped his cheek, and leaned in to kiss him softly. “No,” she whispered against his lips. “I was just... I wasn’t expecting…please, just fuck me. Please!”

With a knowledgable nod,Giving her what he wanted by driving into her hard, setting a fast and furious pace.

“Yes, Andy... just like... oh yes!” Sonya moaned breathlessly. She could feel her orgasm already building as the young boy continued to move in and out of her. For the second time that night, he was close... the both of them could feel it in the way he moved within her, see it in the lines of his face as he sought to bring them both to release. “Faster! Faster, Andy!” The redhead ordered, gripping tightly to his shoulders, moaning loudly when he complied. “Mmm... yes... harder... that’s... yes!”

Andy gripped both of her arms, pining them above her head as he drove himself deeper within her willing body, her cries and moans of pleasure spurring him on. He was on the edge. He was believing this moment to be a dream. Was he actually fucking the girl-woman of his dreams? The very same woman, he’s watched countless times back home. The way her body moved fluently together as she walked, how her ass bounced with every step she took.

“Oh motherfucking Christ... yes!” She cried out, as her body started to shudder from the onslaught. “That’s what I need...so close... so...” Sonya coils her legs around him, pushing his young body tightly into her, wanting more of him touching her as their bodies work overtime. Andy thrusts harder and faster as he felt his orgasm begin to take hold.

“Come for me, Sonya...” he urged her, moving furiously against her. “Come for... oh FUCK!” He growled as he bit into her shoulder as he finally let go, his body jerking against hers as he filled her pussy with his hot seed.

“ANDY!” The redhead siren cried out seconds later, her release tripping over his.

They shuddered against each other as their orgasms consumed them, rolling over them in endless waves of indescribable bliss. “Mmm... baby! That was…mmmh!” Sonya hummed happily then leaned up to kiss him. “Thank you. I guess it’ll hold me over, till next time. But right now, I think I’m gonna take a shower myself.” Sonya rose up out of the bed and disappears around the corner. Andy only lays there for a minute before Sonya’s head pops out. “Screw it! Wanna join me?”

* * *

_Wait for me outside, at midnight._ Sonya whispered into his ear earlier that day. So there he waited on the front steps to the warehouse for the voluptuous redhead. He remained there for about fifteen minutes until hearing the sound of a car quickly approaching the compound and saw a sleek, silver Audi pull up next to him. The window rolls down and dazzling green eyes meet his.

“Hello darling! Fancy a midnight drive?” Sonya says in a vague English accent along with a cheeky smile.

With a shrug Andy rounds the car and slips inside. Once his door is closed, Sonya reversed out and sped down the road. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere we can be together - alone…at least for a while.”

* * *

Out in the middle of nowhere, Sonya pulled the car off the road to the side, parking. Both of them got out and meet in front of the car. Andy put his arms around her waist pulling the redhead to him: The kiss was immediately passionate, skipping the preliminaries to get straight to a deep tangling of tongues. His hand slid down to cup her ass, and he broke the kiss to say, “Why couldn’t we have just stayed in the car?”

“Too confined," she replied. “I’m tired of all the small places, I wanna stretch out. But its shame. In my haste, I forgot to pack a blanket…” She added, leaned for a moment against the grill of the car, and then pushed backwards enough to sit on the hood, feet on the bumper. She was wearing a skirt and knew Andy wouldn’t be able to look away. As he continued to stare, Sonya slowly spread her legs. “…And put on panties.”

Swearing under his breath, he rapidly approached her. His hands made the rapid ascent up the outside of her thighs as he resumed their passionate kiss. Sonya felt his fingers stroke along her thighs, and smiled into the kiss. “God! I envy all the guys who fell into your embrace!”

Sonya broke the kiss for a moment to say. “They should be envying you,” She pecking his lips. “Because, out of them all: your my absolute favorite.”

“Fuck,” He said, his throbbing erection was begging to be free and plunge into his secret lover. “I'm so fucking hard. I want to bury my cock in your wet pussy.”

“No, these past few week have been nothing but quickies!” she said, pushing back to look at him. "Go down on me. Make me cum. I want you, Strucker! I want you, badly.”

“As you wish, my redhead vixen.” Andy pushed her further up on the hood of the car, pushing her skirt up around her waist, and pushed his face between her legs. His tongue licked across her sex, and hearing Dreamer whimper above made wanting to fuck her that much exhilarating.

Her smell was intoxicating. He tasted her vulva, reveling in the taste and texture as he licked her, beginning at her outer lips, slowly making his way to her inner sanctum. She was already moaning, allowing him to hear her arousal as he thrust his tongue into her, and she shifted, encouraging him to move closer to her clit. He wouldn't be rushed, though, wanting to slowly build the level of pleasure he was giving her, making her wait long enough to raise her arousal as high as possible before release.

"Oh, God, please!" she begged, and she pressed herself into his face, grinding against him. He moved up finally, licking her clit as she squirmed, moaning and panting. "Fuck! Oh, fuck. Don't stop!"

As if he would stop before he pushed her over the edge. He sucked on her clitoris, continuing to flick his tongue over her. She screamed his name into the night sky as she bucked against his face. Andy continues licking her as she came down from her orgasm, reluctant to stop, but she pushed his head away, too sensitive for him to continue.

"I want to fuck you." He trying to push her further down against the hood of the car again. "Now." She slipped to one side and off of the hood of the car, much to his disappointment. Had he done something wrong?

"Yes, but like this." She turned to face the car, flipped the back of her skirt up, spread her legs, and bent down across the hood.

“Fuck yes." He was growls lustfully as he fumbled with his belt. His zipper caught momentarily, and she smiled to herself at his eager frustration. Finally released from its prison, his hard cock pressed against her entrance for just a moment before he shoved hard and pushed his entire length into her in one thrust, holding her hips to pull her against him.

It was her turn to swear, feeling his length fill her, his thickness stretch her. She pressed her hands into the hood of the car, frustrated that there was nothing to grab and hold on to as he started moving, drawing back and thrusting his length into her again. And again.

He was rock hard as he increased speed, moving one hand to press against her back holding her to the hood of the car as he continued to pound into her.

"Fuck me! Oh, yes, fuck me!" She was shouting, and she heard him grunting with exertion, coming closer to his own climax.

He felt his balls contract up towards his body, feeling the contractions, that would send him cumming inside her, and he grabbed her hips with both hands again to pull her back into him.

The spasms lasts for what seemed like forever in those moments of release. He bucked into her erratically as his ejaculation subsided, slowly coming down from the high.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed, resting for a moment with his hands on her back, unwilling to pull his cock from her right away. “T-that was fucking amazing."

She pushed backwards to get off of the car, and felt his softening cock slip out of her finally. “Shit! That was something. Much better than quickies in a cramped closet.”

“I KNEW IT!” Someone cried out from inside the trees, startling both of them and they re-situate themselves to look where the voice came from. "I just knew, there was something fucked up going on between the two of you!"

It was Clarice. The surprised Asian mutant reveals herself as Andy and Sonya utter one single word together.

Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I close this chapter I'd like to say something.
> 
> To the readers leaving negative comments about this story: its getting old and I'll continue deleting them. If I have too, I'll set my stories where I have to approve of the comment first.
> 
> To all the others who appreciate this, I enjoy reading your comments. :-D
> 
> Clarice or the Frost sisters?...Or one of the sisters.


End file.
